


Midnight Blue

by TheBookishSoul



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Lacy underthing shop, Rhys has a need to cover Feyre's mouth, Rhys worshipping FeYRE, a little kinky, i think, she loves it, the store owners are trying so hard not to blush because they know whats going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookishSoul/pseuds/TheBookishSoul
Summary: "I shuddered at the prospect and I bore my blue-grey eyes into his violet flecked ones.I place my hand on his cheek,staring at his lips,pulling him for a kiss again which became heated with Rhys picking me up and my legs automatically wrapped around his waist.He kissed my jaw,chin,cheeks,forehead until every inch of my face was covered with his small kisses.His body was pressed up against mine and I could feel his hardness on my stomach."_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Feyre goes to the lacy underthing store without Rhysand and he thinks that's unfair and decides to surprise Feyre.Shameless smut.





	Midnight Blue

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on Tumblr:  
> (a Feysand fic) Feyre and Rhys are in the lingerie shop, Feyre tries on a set and this time Rhys and Feyre aren't alone in the shop and when Feyre is in the changing cabin, Rhys comes in and things turn out smutty and Rhys teases her but they have to be really quiet because there are other people in the shop... ( Please don't end the fic without the really smutty part and thanks if you decide to take the request) I love your fics by the way <3  
> __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> Well,nonnie I hope you like it but know this that I don’t write smut because it tends to get choppy so forgive me.I only wrote this because you said that you love my fics and that made my heart splutter.I hope you love it.

_Darling,are you missing my delicious body?_

_Nope,not really.I was getting ready to the lacy underthing shop._

_What?Without me there to worship you._

_Yes you prick,because I’m going to tease you like never before,that is when you come home._

I heard him growl through the bond and I laughed as I left the townhouse and made my way to the Sidra.Rhys stroked my mental shield.I opened a tiny silver,letting him in. _At least show me what you’re going to buy so I can prepare myself._

_Not a chance in hell,Rhysand darling._

I could imagine his frustration at this,burying his face in his hands. _Mark my words,love.I’m going to take revenge on every wicked thing you’re going to do to me._

My cheek heated up at that.A soft breeze was blowing in Velaris today which cooled down my hot burning skin.Today was a beautiful day in Velaris and I wanted to paint this sky,there were hues of purple,orange,yellow all tinted with the lightest of pink.I made it to the shop and opened the door to enter.The bell rang as I entered and the owner looked at me,smiling.She smiled and pointed towards the new arrival section.I gave her nod--The scraps of lace were detectable but nothing caught my eye.

I looked around and finally saw something that would make Rhys squirm.I grabbed the midnight blue thing.I closed the curtain of the changing room,taking of my clothes.The bell of the store rang again and I swear I had someone giggle,ignoring it I hung my clothes on a hook.

* * *

 

For a little bit, I stared at my naked self,savouring my curves and the new found heaviness of my breasts.I slipped on the short-lacy thing,it only reached up til my thighs.My breast were covered by some lace and I twirled around seeing my body in it,last of all I also put on the thong.My hair flowed down till my waist.I hummed,biting my lip.

“You look amazing,Feyre.”

I jumped only to see Rhys standing there,in the doorway,curtain pulled back.He licked his lips staring at me,with his gaze travelling up and down .He ran his hands through his musseled hair and I desperately wanted to tip his head and lick that glorious neck.

“Now now,darling,”he tsked,”I’ll have my turn with you than I’m all your’s.”He bowed,closing the curtain behind him.I looked at from beneath my lashes,”How did you get here?”

Rhys walked towards me until my back hit the wall and his wings flared and rested on either side of me so I couldn’t escape.Heat pooled in my core at this.He kissed me,stroking the soft flesh of my stomach.

“Well,Feyre,if you must know--I flew here half way and winnowed the rest.I couldn’t just let you have all the fun without me here to watch.You ought to be punished for that,coming here without me.”

I shuddered at the prospect and I bore my blue-grey eyes into his violet flecked ones.I place my hand on his cheek,staring at his lips,pulling him for a kiss again which became heated with Rhys picking me up,pressing my back on the wall,legs automatically wrapped around his waist.He kissed my jaw,chin,cheeks,forehead until every inch of my face was covered with his small kisses.His body was pressed up against mine and I could feel his hardness on my stomach and he pushed his hips against mine.

He set me down on my feet,”Someone’s already excited.”I palmed him through his pants for emphasis and he groaned.Rhys helped me take of the thong then he got on his knees and hefted me up with my legs resting on Rhys’s shoulders and his wings were now glamoured.

Rhysand smiled lustfully,”Looks like I’m not the only one.”He snarled as he scented my arousal.He kissed the the inside of my thigh,hard also biting it so a mark would be left.His kisses travelled to my inner thigh and I moaned when he dragged his tongue there.

“Feyre…”he sounded scandalized,”There are people here,do be quiet,we don’t want to have an audience now,do we?”

I gaped and shook my head.Rhys smiled and whispered,”Good.”Fast enough for even me to detect he started licking through my folds.I bit my lip to stop myself from making a sound,my hands tugged at his hair and holding on to them like a last resort .He rubbed his nose against my clit,my back arched of the wall.I was breathing hard but couldn’t contain my whimper.Rhys stopped what he was doing and looked at me,His mouth wet with my slickness--raising an eyebrow,”Feyre,what did I say?Do I need to cover that wicked mouth of yours.”

“I promise,I’ll be quiet,Rhys just… _don’t stop_.”

Rhys hummed,”One more chance,my love.”

I nodded.Rhys’s tongue entered my heat and I clamped my teeth on my tongue,to prevent myself from screaming out his name but I realized something and smiled.

_Rhys…_

He didn’t stop only replaced his tongue with a finger and I moaned through the bond and Rhys was becoming unhinged,second by second.Alas,I couldn’t control myself any longer and a loud moan escaped my lips as his finger hit a particularly sensitive spot inside me.I was about to come and I groaned because Rhys slide his finger out and I whimpered,low.Helping me stand on my shaking legs.He stood up and came to stand behind me and looped his arms around my abdomen and the other one covered my mouth and I had a feeling that I was going to enjoy this.

“Is this alright,Feyre”he asked carefully,whispering it in my ear,licking it’s shell.

_Rhys,I love you and trust you with my life.I’m fine,I’m not going to break._

He kissed the point between my neck and shoulder.The hand resting on my abdomen travelled down until they reached the apex of my thighs,my eyes rolled back into my head--now resting on his shoulder.He flicked my clit with his thumb and I moaned,muffled by his hand.

Rhys laughed,sinfully,”Poor,poor High Lady,can’t even keep quiet when they’re people around.” I groaned into his hand as his fingers finally slid into me and my hands reached up to find support, he continued,murmuring in my ear,”I know,my wicked darling,you want to be loud for me,you want to sing for me but what would the store owners would think if they heard their High Lady scream,which is only for me because _you’re mine._ ”

_Fuck what they think._

Rhys laughed and nipping my earlobe,his thumb gathered up some slickness to stroke my clit,my breathing became laboured as his fingers pushed harder inside of me and...it was...all...so much.My head fell forward as I came for him, screaming and arched my back.Rhys pulled me back and prevented me from falling with the hand covering my mouth.

I was breathless and from the corner of my eye saw him licking his fingers clean.I gave a breathless laugh,tipping my head back,gesturing him to kiss me and he did so,softly and I tasted myself which made me moan.

Hre broke the kiss saying,”Let’s go home so I can worship you properly.”

I nodded still regaining my composure.We bought the lacy thing trying so hard not to laugh at the store owners blushing faces.

We winnowed home where I made good on the promise to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr  
> feysand17  
> Kudos are loved and encouraging.


End file.
